


Fight or Flight

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: فاطمه
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 5





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: فاطمه

> -Louis Top.

رنگهای طلایی و سفید توی ذوق میزدن و دیوار ها بیشترین نور ممکن رو منعکس میکردن. سقف های آینه‌کاری شده و مرمر‌هایی که زیر پا قرارمیگرفتن، از تمیزی برق میزدن. هر چند قدم، یک ستون بلند توی سالن دیده میشد، که به دقیق ترین شکل تراشکاری شده بود. انگار معمارهایینسل در نسل تنها برای دراوردن نقش های اونها تلاش کرده بودن. تابلوهای بزرگی از اجدادش روی دیوارها دیده میشد و اگر اون پسر تلاشمیکرد، میتونست تصویر خودش رو هم روی یکی از اونها پیدا کنه. پرده های ابریشمی و نباتی رنگ، روشنایی محیط رو چند برابر میکردن و جلوهی باورنکردنی به پنجره‌های بزرگ خونه میدادن.

بوی گل‌ها زیر بینی پسر استشمام میشد. گلهایی که هرکدوم توی دسته‌های بزرگی هر طرف خونه قرار‌ داشتن و اون‌ میتونست دسته‌های زیادی ازیاس مورد علاقش رو روی میز مجلل ببینه، چیزی که مثل آهنربایی پسر رو به سمت خودش جذب کرد. انگشتش رو روی گلبرگ نرم گل کشید. صدای موسیقی از پیانویی خارج میشد که توی کنج غربی اتاق بود و مرد مسنی در حال نواختن قطعه ای نااشنا بود. موسیقی‌ای نرم و بی‌نقصمثل لمس گلبرگ‌های گل، که گوش حضار رو نوازش میداد؛ اما اون پسر هیچ لذتی از اون‌ زیبایی نمی‌برد.

کت نفیسی به تن‌ داشت و دکمه ی بسته شده ی پیراهن ابریشمی زیر گردنش، حس خفگی بهش میداد. صدای پچ پچ کردن‌های زیادی می‌اومد. صدای به هم خوردن شیشه ی شراب، دلبرانه خندیدن دختر‌ها، سوختن سیگار برگ و صدای برخورد مقتدرانه ی پاشنه ی کفش به روی زمین، تویسر پسر می‌چرخید و قدم هاش رو به سمت مرد بزرگتر برد. دستی توی مویی کشید که ارایشگر زمانی رو مشغول مرتب کردنش بود. اضطرابیبخاطر توبیخ شدن داشت، اون مرد از دیر کردن متنفر بود و حالا پسرش، چند دقیقه ای تاخیر داشت.

" هری ..."

صدای پدر زیر گوشش پیچید و سرش رو بالا اورد. نگاه قهوه‌ای و نافذ مرد، سر تا پای پسر رو از سر گذروندن. سنگینی نگاه پدر باعث درهم‌پیچیدن شکمش شده بود. قسمت انتهایی کت رو توی مشتش گرفت و سرش رو پایین انداخت.

"بخاطر تاخیر متاسفم‌."

اخم پدر بیشتر توی هم رفت و نگاهش رو از پسر گرفت، جوری که انگار وزنه‌های چند هزار کیلویی از روی شونه های پسر برداشته شدن.

"یقه ی لباست رو درست کن. باید با چند نفر آشنا بشی."

دست های پسر به سرعت به سمت یقه رفتن و قسمتی که به داخل پیچیده بودن رو ازاد کردن و قدم های سست و نامطمئنش به دنبال قدم های پر ازغرور پدرش رفتن. کف‌ دستش عرق کرده بود و پشت گوشش نبض میزد. اون قرار بود تعداد زیادی از دوست های پدرش رو ببینه، شریک هایتجاری، رابط های سیاسی و هزاران ادمی که هری هیچوقت نفهمید که دقیقا کی هستن، اما جوری باهاشون احوال‌پرسی میکرد که باورشون بشه،واقعا از دیدنشون خوشحاله. به خودش دلداری میداد که همه ی اینها فقط مدت کوتاهی طول میکشن و بعد، پسر ازاد خواهد بود. دریغ از اینکههیچ ازادی نبود، تا وقتی که فامیلی 'استایلز' مثل زنجیر به دور گردنش پیچیده شده بود.

پسر وزیر اینجا بود و هری به عنوان میزبان بهش خوشآمد میگفت و حرف میزد و از شامپاینش مزه میکرد. اما تماسی از ناکجاآباد باعث شد اونمرد با عذرخواهی ای دور شه و هری به سمت مبل های سلطنتی گوشه ای بره و روی یک از اونها بشینه. ناله‌ای اروم از حس خوشایند ازش خارجشد و درد پاهاش کمی بهتر شدن. فضا خفه‌کننده بود و اون پسر‌ نیاز به هوای تازه داشت. نگاهش روی تک تک افراد چرخید. به لباس های پر زرقو برق دخترا نگاه کرد و ساعت و جواهرات رو از نظر گذروند. نگاهش روی کسی توی کنج اتاق افتاد.

کسی که به میز شراب تکیه داده بود و توی کت و شلوار مشکی رنگش مرموز به نظر می‌اومد. سیگار نازکی بین‌ انگشتاش داشت و دستش دورلیوانی پیچیده شده بود. هری تقریبا با هرکسی که اینجا بود حداقل یکبار حرف زده بود، اما اون مرد کمی نااشنا به نظر میرسید. موهای قهوه ایرنگی که به خوبی حالت گرفته بودن. لب هاش هر چند دقیقه با فیلتر سیگار تماس داشتن و با مردی مسن حرف میزد. هری توی حالتی که دود ازبین لبهاش بیرون می‌اومد، غرق شد. نباید کاری اسیب‌رسان مثل سیگار کشیدن اینقدر جذاب می‌بود، اما جرعه ای اخر از شامپاینش خورد و بهسختی چشمهاش رو برای پلک زدن از مرد ناشناس گرفت.

دستاش توی هوا حرکت میکردن و فیلتر سیگارو بین خودشون نگه می‌داشتن و رنگ‌ جوهری روی انگشتاش مشخص میشد، چیزی که توی این‌فاصله نامشخص بود. هری پاهاش رو روی هم انداخت و دکمه ی کتش رو باز کرد، اما وقتی نگاه مرد مستقیما به سمتش برگشت، تمام بدنشمنجمد شد.

جوری که حتی نمیتونست نگاهش رو برداره. اون نگاه اونقدر نافذ بود که حتی با وجود این فاصله موهای بدن پسر رو سیخ کرده بودن. تمام پسرگر گرفته بود اما میتونست عرق های سرد رو روی ستون فقراتش احساس کنه. تیله هایی که زیر سایه مژه بلندی قایم شده بودن، نگاهشون رو بالبخند محصور کننده‌ای دزدیدن.

چیزی که در نهایت باعث شد هری بتونه نگاهش رو بگیره و نفس عمیقی بکشه، چیزی که در تمام این مدت حبس کرده بود.

*

پسر به نرده های سنگی تکیه داد. به حس خنکی نسیم شبانه، روی پوست داغش، لبخند زد. هیچ کلمه ای برای توصیف میزان‌ تنفرش از این مکانکافی نبود. اون‌ ترجیح میداد گوشه ای از تختش بشینه و ادامه ی رمان جدیدی که خریده رو بخونه، به جای خوندن اخبار روزانه ی دنیای سیاستو اقتصاد. به جای حرف های بی‌فایده با ادم های نااشنا، با استادش راجع به مقاله ی جدیدش حرف بزنه و به جای خوردن از مرغوب ترین شرابها، کمی از دمنوش های خوش عطر بنوشه. اما انگار تقدیر اون پسر غرق شدن توی تمام چیز هایی بود که ازش متنفر بود.

مثل اون دود سیگاری که زیر بینیش پیچید و اون رو به سرفه انداخت. چشماش رو پر از اشک کرد و نفس کشیدن رو براش سخت کرد. سرفه هایخشکی متناوبا از گلوش خارج شد و صورتش از دردی که با هر سرفه از گلوش خارج میشد، در هم پیچید. دست هایی دور بازوش پیچیدن وصدایی زیر گوشش شنیده میشد. چند سرفه ی دردناک دیگه ای از گلوش خارج شدن و با پشت دست اشک هایی که کنار چشمش جمع شده بودنرو پاک کرد.

دستایی که دورش پیچیده بودن، به ارومی دور شدن و نگاه پسر به نیشخندی باز شدن که به نحو عجیبی اشنا بود، چون‌ صاحب اونها همون مردیبود که توجه پسر رو به خودش جلب کرده بود.

"خوبی؟ آسم یا همچین چیزی‌ داری؟"

صدایی که شنیده بود بیشتر، نگران بود. تیله هایی ابی رنگی که توی فاصله ی نزدیکی ازش ایستاده بودن، تک تک اجزای صورتش رو زیر نظرداشتن. هری زیر گرمای اون نگاه ها سرش رو پایین انداخت و لبش رو به دندون گرفت.

"حساسیت خفیف. به غلظت های زیاد واکنش نشون میده."

مرد نیشخندی زد و سیگار الکتریکی رو خاموش کرد و توی جیب داخلی کتش گذاشت.

"متاسفم. الان خوبی؟ بگم‌ ماشین رو آماده کنن تا بیمارستان بریم؟ یک چک‌آپ تا مشکلی پیش نیومده باشه."

پسر تصمیم داشت سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون بده اما در مقابل کلمات مودبانه ی مرد، از کلمات استفاده کرد.

هری :"من خوبم. ممنونم. فقط یک مقدار توی این هوا بمونم بهتر میشم."

مرد به نیمرخ پسر خیره شد و شک نداشت که پسر در تمام مهمونی بهش خیره شده بود. کسی که قسمتی چپ صورتش زیر چراغ هایی که رویبالکن وجود داشتن به زیبایی می‌درخشید و موهای بور و نازکی رو پراکنده روی پوست سفیدش منعکس میکردن‌. چیزی که پسر رو در مرز مردانگینگه می‌داشت و مثل گلی تازه چیده شده، لطافتش رو حفظ کرده بود.

" اشکالی نداره اگر همراهیت کنم؟"

هری :" نه اگر تصمیم نداشته باشی سیگار بکشی."

هری به مرد نگاه کرد و خندید. چال های زیبایی روی گونه هاش ظاهر شدن و مرد وجهه ی جوانتر پسر رو هم زیبا و نفسگیر پیدا کرد.

"نه تا وقتی ناراحتت میکنه. به هرحال این جور مهمونی ها هیچوقت مورد علاقه ام‌ نبودن و سعی داشتم با کمی سیگار کشیدن، قابل تحملش کنم."

هری :"گروه کمی هستن که سکوت شب رو به شلوغی اون ترجیح میدن."

"چه چیزی این گروه رو متمایز میکنه؟"

هری بیجون خندید و به ماه خیره شد:" وقتی جایی باشی که بهش تعلق نداشته باشی، غذای مورد علاقت مزه ی لجن میده، بارون یک فرایندبی‌فایده است، صدای خواننده مورد علاقت هیچ فرقی با پارس سگ نداره، خیابون ها کش میان، عقربه ها نمیگذرن، تو هم‌ قرار نیست محو بشی وصد سال سیاه زنده می‌مونی و خدا قراره جورت رو بکشه."

مرد نگاهی به طرفش انداخت و چشم های آبی رنگش رعشه ای به قلب جوان پسر انداخت و بخاطر پرچونگی‌اش احساس شرمندگی کرد.

مکثی کوتاه و بعد اضافه کرد:" به هرحال من هری ام."

هری به نیمرخ زیبای مرد خیره شد و لبش رو به دندون گرفت و نفسش رو به سختی بیرون فرستاد. لبهاش رو خیس کرد و جمله ای رو به زبون اوردکه در یک لحظه تمام حس مثبت پسر رو از بین برد‌.

"شما رو می‌شناسم اقای استایلز."

لبخند هری روی لبهاش ماسید و حالت خودمونی که به خودش گرفته بود به سرعت با وضع رسمی ای جایگزین شد و مرد متوجه راحت نبودن پسرشد و اخمی کرد.

" به هر حال من لویی تاملینسون ام."

دستش رو جلو اورد و هری نگاه موذب و خجالتی ای به دست مرد انداخت و دستش رو جلو برد. باز هم هری‌ای بود که وارد حالت موذب خودششده بود و قرار بود مکالمه ی تکراری ای داشته باشه که با همه ی افرادی که توی این مکان بودن‌ داشت. چیزی که در شان کسی مثل هری باشه ونشان از دانشش در هر زمینه ای باشه. چون هری چیزی جز یک ربات نبود که قرار بود ثروت پدرش رو به ارث ببره و باید به قدر کافی لایق جلوهمیکرد‌. تمام چیزی که باعث حالت تهوع پسر میشد چون میلیارد ها مایل با کسی که واقعا بود، فاصله داشت و اون‌ از تظاهر خسته بود. مرد دستپسر رو فشرد و این فرایند کمی طولانی شد وقتی انگشت شست مرد روی پشت دستش کشیده شدن و کمی نزدیک تر بهش ایستاد.

هری تنها چند جمله با مرد حرف زده بود ولی حس خوبی از اون‌ داشت. جملاتی که از خودش بودن، نه صرفا چیزی که توی مغزش برای حالتخاصی برنامه‌ریزی شده باشن.

لویی :"تعلق داشتن همیشه یک مکان نخواهد بود. تعلق گاهی یک حس و حالته. وقتی که به خودت اعتماد داری و میدونی قراره از پس هر شرایطیبر بیای. اعتماد به نفس کافی، باعث تعلق خاطری میشه که بهت اجازه میده به خودت اعتماد کنی و بفهمی که لیاقت این رو داری که در هروضعیتی که هستی، شرایطی رو بسازی که از لحظه، لذت ببری‌. مثل صحبت کردن با یک جوان زیبا، وسط مهمونی ای کسل کننده..."

تار های سفیدی بین موهای پرپشت مرد دیده میشدن و هری حدس زد اون میتونه توی سی و چهار یا پنج سالگیش باشه. کسی که شوخی کرد وهری سرش رو پایین انداخت و خندید. چیزی که باعث رنگ‌ گرفتن گونه هاش شدن، چون اون امیدوار بود که لویی شوخی نکرده باشه و از حرفشمنظور داشته باشه.

بدون اینکه بتونه لبخندش رو جمع کنه لب زد :" همیشه خوش‌بین بودن به این‌ آسونی نیست."

مرد سرش رو پایین‌تر آورد و هری رو مجبور کرد تا توی چشماش نگاه کنه. نگاهی که مثل تیری توی قلب و مغز پسر بود و تصاحبش میکرد.

"اما من فقط واقع‌‌بین ام."

لویی خیره توی چشمای خوشرنگ پسر گفت و ته دلش مطمئن بود که از چیزی که گفته منظور داره. اون پسر زیبا بود و لویی اونقدر بینا بود کهاونهارو ببینه و اونقدر شجاعت داشت که به زبون بیارتش.

صدایی که از ساعت هوشمند پسر خارج شد نشون از تماسی از پدرش میدادن. هری ببخشیدی رو زمزمه کرد و لویی سرش رو به بالا و پایینتکون داد. پسر با تونلی به واقعیت برگشته بود، جایی که باید حرفای پدرش رو گوش میداد و حق هیچ اعتراضی نداشت.

"...بله پدر."

اخرین جمله‌ای بود که به گوش لویی رسید و بعد از اون نگاه پسر به طرفش برگشت و ستاره ای از نگاهش که بعد از اون تماس خاموش شده بود. 

هری دستپاچه دستاش رو توی هم گره زد و دهانش رو چند بار باز کرد اما صدایی ازش خارج نشد، و بعد صدای لویی چیزی بود که بهش نیازداشت :"مشکلی نیست اگر بخوای به کارت برسی. صحبت خوبی بود."

با لبخند زیبایی گفت و دستش رو برای بار دوم جلو اورد. 

هری :" من واقعا دوست داشتم بیشتر با هم حرف بزنیم اقای تاملینســ..."

وسط حرفش پرید :" لویی."

خندید و چال های زیبای گونه هاش رو به رخ کشید و روی لبهاش رو با زبونش خیس کرد و مرد قسم میخورد که‌ برای چشیدن طعم هیچ چیزیاینقدر وسوسه نشده بوده.

هری :"  لویی ."

اسمش به زیبایی روی لبهاش جاری شدن و لویی سرش رو به بالا و پایین تکون داد. با نرده ها تکیه داد و وزنش رو روی یکی از پاهاش انداخت وبه پسر خیره شد که ازش دور میشد و لب زد :

"به امید دیدار هری."

*

اشک پشت چشمهاش جمع شده بود، سرش سنگین بود و نوک انگشت هاش گز گز میکرد. به علت ایستادن طولانی خون توی پاهاش جمع شده واگر موهاش جلوی صورتش نمیفتادن، اون مرد می‌تونست گونه های سرخ شده از عصبانیتش رو ببینه.

"...نگران تحصیلت نباش چون من با یک تیم صحبت کردم که قراره کمکت کنن تا انلاین هر ساعتی از روز که وقت داشتی کلاسات رو بگذرونی واین خیلی برات راحت تره. دیگه لازم‌ نیست بین بقیه بچه ها بشینی و وقتت رو توی ماشین و مسیر دانشگاه تلف کنی. هیچ چیزی برات بهتر از ایننیست."

تمام زندگی هری یک نمایش بود که نمایشنامه اش به دست این مرد نوشته میشد. هرجور دلش میخواست میتونست بازیش بده و به بدترین نحوشکنجه‌اش کنه و حق هیچ اعتراضی نبود. چون اون‌ عامل، باعث و تمام چیزی بود که هری میشناخت. اما چی میشد وقتی تمام تو، بزرگتریندروغی باشه که به تو گفته شده؟

چون هری میدونست پدرش هیچ اهمیتی نمیده.

" تو وارث منی. تو باید یاد بگیری مثل یک تاجر رفتار کنی و یک تاجر، هیچوقت چیزی که به سودش باشه رو پس نمیزنه. پس مطمئنا از اینموضوع راضی هستی. اینطوری وقت کافی داری تا در طول صبح با من باشی تا بیشتر و از نزدیک با کار اشنا بشی و بـــ..."

دلش میخواست یک تفنگ داشته باشه تا‌ اول یک گلوله توی سر مرد و بعد یک گلوله توی سر خودش خالی کنه. میخواست با تیغ تک تک رگ هایادمی که صداش توی سرش اکو میشد رو پاره کنه. میخواست دستاش رو اینقدر دور گردنش فشار بده تا به خس خس بیفته و صورتش کبود بشه. 

هری رویای به قتل رسوندن پدرش رو داشت و از این موضوع هیچ احساس گناهی هم نداشت، چون تنها راهی که میتونست صحبت های مرد روتحمل کنه، تصور وضعیت قتلش بود.

افکار هری بهش نیشخند زدن و اون به دنیایی برگشت که حتی توش جرات مخالفت کردن هم نداشت. جایی که هنوز رد انگشت های پدرش رویگونه اش میسوخت و صداش توی سرش اکو میشد؛ وقتی که بهش گفته بود که بدون اون مرد نفرت انگیز، هیچی نیست. هنوز میتونست سوز سرمارو روی گونه هاش احساس کنه وقتی که از خونه بیرون رفته بود چون فکر کرده بود میتونه بدون پدرش زندگی کنه اما فرار از خونه هیچوقت بهراحتی چیزی که در داستان ها و رمان ها میدید نبود.

هیچ فرار از خانه ای قرار نبود با دیدن یک ادم خیر و مهربون به سرانجام خوبی برسه. پس هری فقط با

شونه هایی افتاده _وقتی که پول های توی جیبش تموم شده بود_به خونه برگشته بود و نیشخند های سنگین و تیکه های گاه و بی‌گاهش رو برایمدتی تحمل کرد و مثل اینبار خودش رو توی اتاقی حبس کرد که تنها مامن ارامشش بود.

موزیک ارومی توی گوشش پیچید و خودش رو بین ملافه هاش جا داد. ملافه های زرد رنگی که انرژی زیادی بهش منتقل میکردن. صدای لاناروحش رو نوازش میداد و وقتی سرش رو روی بالش گذاشت دستش رو‌ دراز کرد تا رمانی که درحال خوندنش بود رو از روی نایت استند برداره امادستش به قاب عکسی که روی میز خورد و همراه چند تا از وسایل روی زمین افتاد. کلافه اون رو از روی زمین برداشت و نگاهی به تصویری کردکه از خودش و مادرش داشت. 

جوری که دستاش رو‌ دور گردنش حلقه کرده بود و گونه ی مادرش رو میبوسید. خبری از اشک و گریه نبود، اون خیلی وقت بود خداحافظی هاش روبا مادرش کرده بود اما هنوز هم جای خالیش احساس میشد. جای خالی ای که قرار بود پس فردا تبدیل به پنج سال بشه.

اه غلیظی که از گلوش خارج شد با صدای کوبیده شدن در شنیده نشد. اجازه ی ورود داد و صاف نشست. الیور با لباسی که توی دستش داشتتوی اتاق اومد و ابروهای هری بالا افتاد.

"پدرتون این رو همراه ماشینی که منتظرتونه، فرستادن."

به ساعتش نگاه کرد که عدد هفت غروب رو نشون میداد. کلافه دستی توی موهاش کشید و لعنتی فرستاد.

"میدونی از چه قراره؟"

پرسید و الیور دست هاشو پشتش جمع کرد.

"گفتن جلسه ای اضطراری در شعبه ی نیویورک دارن و شما حتما باید همراهشون برید."

سرمش رو به بالا و پایین تکون داد و به لباس هایی نگاه کرد که باز هم قرار بود شرایط نا راحتی رو براش بوجود بیارن.

*

پاش رو از ماشین بیرون گذاشت و باد سرد پاییزی گونش رو خراشید. یقه ی پالتوش رو بالا کشید و خودمش رو توی یقه اش قایم کرد. کوبیدهشدن پاشنه ی کفش چرم پدرش روی زمین، تنها صدایی بود که شنیده میشد اما نمیخواست به چهره ی مرد نگاه کنه. شاید این تنها راهی بود کهمیتونست به پدرش نشون بده چقدر از شرایط بوجود اومده ناراضیه. سرش رو پایین انداخت و الیور سامسونتش رو کنارش گذاشت. چیزی کهمطمئنا به دستور کسی که اسم پدر رو یدک میکشه پر شده بود.

قدم های پدرش همراه با پادو همیشگیش_پاول_نزدیک شد و هری سرش رو بالا اورد. آسمون به رنگ دلگیری در غروب تبدیل شده بود و صدایپدر، موسیقی متن زندگی غم‌انگیزش شد.

"خوشحالم به موقع رسیدی. نظرت راجع به سوگلی جدیدم چیه؟"

هری چشم هاش رو ریز کرد و احساس میکرد پدرش مسخرش کرده. اونها توی باند بزرگ هواپیما ایستاده بودن و هیچ چیزی جز هواپیمایخصوصی مجلل پدرش دیده نمیشد.

خشک و بی احساس پرسید:"منظورتون رو متوجه نمیشم."

پدر سرش رو پایین انداخت و و خواست دهانش رو باز کنه اما چشمهاش با دیدن کسی که پشت سر هری قرار داشتن برق زد. سلام بلندی گفت ودستش رو برای دست دادن جلو برد، اما هری محو صدایی شده بود که توی گوشش پیچیده بود. همون صدایی که شب گذشته فقط بهش فکر کردهبود و با کلماتی که ازش شنیده بود مغز خودش رو به بازی گرفته بود.

کسی که توی فرم مشکی رنگش و کلاهی که روی سرش داشت نفس پسر رو بریده بود. خط های طلایی رنگ روی استینش به زیبایی مچش رونشون میدادن. عینکش کل چشمهاش رو قاب گرفته بود و جذبه‌ای بی‌نهایت گول‌زننده به مرد میداد. با دیدن‌ اونها عینکش رو‌ درآورد و دست هایلویی بین‌ دست های پدرش رفتن اما نگاهی که به ارومی روی صورت هری انداخت باعث شد پسر لبهاش رو بین دندونش بگیره. چون لویی چشمهاش رو به ارومی روی هم فشار داد و لبخند فریبنده ای به پسر هدیه داد.

"اقای استایلز. چقدر خوشحالم که باز هم افتخار همراهیتون رو دارم. اما باید بگم تحت تاثیر قرار گرفتم. اصلا انتظار یک جت خصوصی، اونمچیزی مثل ACJ319 رو نداشتم."

" این جلسه ی اضطراری باعث بوجود اومدن شرایطی شد که ایجاب میکرد، همراه پسرم هری به این سفر بریم."

پدرش رو به هری گفت و پسر خارشی پشت گلوش احساس کرد. لویی نگاهی بهش انداخت و خطاب به پدرش گفت :"قبلا افتخار ملاقاتشون روداشتم. امیدوارم سفر خوبی رو براتون بوجود بیارم."

پدرش سرش رو به بالا و پایین تکون داد و با راهنمایی لویی و مهماندار از پله ها بالا رفت و به داخل جت رفت و لبخند زد. اما هری هیچ اشتیاقیبرای دیدنش نداشت. تمام زیبایی های زندگی اشرافی برای هری رنگ باخته بودن و نمیتونستن نظرش رو جلب کنن. هری سنگینی نگاه مرد فریبندهرو روی خودش احساس کرد و لبخندی بی‌دلیل روی لبهاش بوجود اومد.

"خوشحالم که دوباره تونستم ببینمت."

لویی به طرفش خم شد و به ارومی زیر گوش پسر زمزمه کرد. کلماتی ساده با لحنی سوزان. چیزی که موهای پشت گوشش رو تحت تاثیر قرار دادنو نفس پسر رو توی سینش حبس کردن.

"امم...منم همینطور اقای تاملیــ..."

" لویی ."

لویی با نیشخندی گفت و دستش رو روی گودی کمر پسر گذاشت و به جلو راهنماییش کرد. دستی که دور پهلو های پسر حلقه شدن و انگشتشستش کمی روی پوستش حرکت کردن. چیز های کوچیکی که تاثیرات جالبی روی پسر میذاشتن.

هری جلوتر از مرد وارد جت شد اما زیبایی اون مکان باعث نشد تا حس تنفرش اندکی کم بشه. روی صندلی راحتی در کنار پدرش نشست و بهلویی نگاه کرد که به سمت کابین میرفت و لبش رو به دندون گرفت.

"پرواز طولانی‌ایه و ممکنه دیر برسیم و زمان برای استراحت نداشته باشی. بهتره بخوابی."

پدر گفت و به سرعت چشم هاشو روی هم گذاشته بود و تصمیم خوابیدن گرفت اما هری علاقه ای نداشت. 

بعد از تیک اف کمر بندش رو باز کرد و لپ تاپش رو بیرون اورد و اسم 'لویی تاملینسون' رو گوگل کرد و به تصاویر مرد نگاه کرد. عکس هایمختلفی که توی لباس خلبانی داشت. عکسای خودمونی تر با دوست ها و اشناها. هری میتونست عضلات ورزیده اون‌رو توی عکسی که لب ساحلگرفته بودن ببینه و لبش رو بین‌دندوناش بگیره و خودش رو هنگامی پیدا کرد که نصف طول پرواز رو در حال تماشای عکسای اون‌ مرد بوده.

*

پدرش حرف از خستگی زده بود اما چیزی که هری احساس میکرد گسستن تک‌تک ماهیچه هاش و سوختن تمام استخوان های بدنش بود. جلسههای طولانی پشت سر هم و قرار های ملاقات در زمان شام و عصرانه، تقریبا شیره ی وجودش رو بیرون کشیده بود. حتی نفهمید که کی خورشیدرگه هاشو از آسمون برداشته و جاش رو به هلال نورانی ماه داده. تنها چیزی که میدونست این بود که میخواست به هتل برگرده و لباس هاشو تویساک بریزه‌ و درحال پرواز به سمت اتاقش استراحت کنه. دوتا از کلاس های دانشگاهش رو از دست داده بود و هیچ‌ ایده ای نداشت که چطورقراره اونارو انلاین بگذرونه. انگار تنها دلخوشی اون پسر که کلاس هاش بود هم ازش گرفته شده بود و کلافگی و بی برنامگی احاطه اش کرده بود.

"من میتونم به هتل برگردم تا لباس ها و وسایلم رو جمع کنم؟"

خطاب به پدرش گفت که سرش توی نوت‌پدش بود و چیزی رو پشت سر هم تایپ میکرد.

"چرا جمعشون کنی؟!"

" امشب قراره برگردیم دیگه، فردا سالگرد مامانه..."

اروم گفت و کلمات اخرش تحلیل رفتن. میدونست فقط یک کلمه تا انفجار فاصله داره. به لب های پدرش زل زد و اون مرد ظالمانه تمام چیزی که توشذهنش داشت به زبون اورد.

"هری میدونم خیلی برات مهمه که فردا به مادرت سر بزنی اما باید بدونی چقدر این چند روز حضور من اینجا لازمه و تو تنها کسی هستی که ازهمه چیز خبر داری و باید ..."

اما هری منفجر شد و وسط حرف پدرش پرید:

"میدونی چیه؟ من هیچ اهمیتی به افت سهام تو یا قرارهای کاری پراسترست نمیدم و تنها دلیلی که دارم‌ انجامش میدم اینه که چاره ی دیگه پ‌ایندارم‌. تنها چیزی که ازت خواستم‌ این بود که بذاری زنده بمونم اما تو داری همه ی من و میکشی. حتی دانشگاهم رو ازم‌ گرفتی و حالا حتینمیذاری سالگرد مادرم ارامگاهش باشم؟؟؟"

صدای بلندش چیزی بود که پدرش سال ها نشنیده بود. هری همیشه اون پسر حرف گوش کنی بود که هیچوقت مخالفتی نداشت. اما انگار صبراون هم حدی داشت و مرد میدونست که زیاده‌روی کرده. اما باز هم نمیتونست نظرش رو عوض کنه و بذاره با داد و بیداد کردن، حرفش رو به کرسیبنشونه.

اما راننده ماشین رو پارک کرد و هری خودش رو بیرون پرت کرد. صدای پدرش توی گوشش پیچید و باعث‌ شد پاهاش به زمین بچسبن.

"مثل یه بچه نباش. مرد باش و بهانه نگیر."

هری روی پاشنه پاش چرخید و به مردی نگاه کرد که توی لحظه بیشتر از هرچیزی ازش متنفر بود.

"با همین کارات مادرم رو به کشتن دادی، عمرا بذارم با منم همینکارو بکنی."

گفت و از مهلکه فرار کرد اما متوجه نشد کلماتش چه بلایی سر پدرش اوردن. اما دردی که پدر حس کرد در مقابل چیزی که هری توی این همه سالباهاش دست و پنجه میکرد، قطره ای در برابر دریا هم نبودن.

قدم های هری به سمت اسانسور هتل رفتن و وقتی چند بار دکمه شو فشار‌ داد. میتونست فشاری که به پلک هاش میاد رو احساس کنه، فشاری که‌اشک هاش بهش میاوردن و باعث میشدن اطرافش رو از پشت دید تارش ببینه. دستاش رو مشت کرده بود اما این‌ از لرزشش کم نمیکرد.

وقتی در اتاقش پشت سرش کوبیده شد، به در تکیه داد و روی زمین سقوط کرد‌. سقوطی که همراه با پایین اومدن اشک های درشتش بود. تمامغمی که احاطه اش کرده بود و اون پسر احساس تنهایی میکرد. وقتی که هرچیزی که میخواست داشت، اما در حقیقت هیچی نداشت.

شاید مادرش تنها نقطه سفیدی توی زندگیش بود که بیرحمانه پاک شده بود و حالا هری مثل کوری که نقطه ای در تاریکی پیدا کرده، به سمتشسینه خیز میرفت. مک‌بوکش رو از روی تخت برداشت و دنبال بلیت پروازی به لندن گشت. لرزش دستاش اندکی کم نشده بود و حرفای پدرش تویذهنش تکرار میشدن.

اشک هاش گوله گوله روی گونش میفتادن و اون فقط دلتنگ جایی بود که بتونه کمتر هری استایلز باشه و بیشتر خودش باشه. خودی که کم‌کمداشت‌ از یاد میبرد.

*

"الیور خواهش میکنم. یعنی چی اخه. من باید فردا برگردم. "

"اما هیچ بلیتی نیست. برای پس‌فردا هست ولی فردا نه. حتی نمیتونین با هواپیمای پدرتون برگردین..."

الیور گفت و هری دستی توی موهاش کشید و به چیزی فکر کرد که از اول توی ذهنش بود اما نمیدونست این موضوع چقدر میتونه پدرش روعصبانی بکنه. اون همین الانشم خیلی از خط های قرمز رو رد کرده بود.

اما در اون‌ لحظه هیچ چیزی به اندازه ی به موقع رسیدن مهم نبود‌. دنیا روی سرش خراب شده بود و اون فقط میخواست دستاشو دور سنگ سردبپیچه و تصور کنه داره مادرش رو در اغوش میگیره و شاید کمی کمتر احساس تنهایی بکنه.

" بدون اینکه پدرم بفهمه هماهنگش کن."

"اما اخه..."

"لطفا الیور."

*

باد خنک سر صبح به صورتش میخورد اما خستگی توی تک تک استخوان هاش به وضوح دیده میشد. چشماش ناخواسته روی هم میفتادن اماچیزی از انگیزه اش کم‌ نشده بود. چمدونش رو دنبال خودش کشید و به تنهایی توی گرگ و میش به سمت تنها هواپیمایی رفت که توی باند بود.

چند تا مرد درحال انجام دادن کارهای امادگی در اطراف هواپیما بودن و هری به دنبال چهره ی اشنا میگشت اما چیزی رو پیدا نکرد. حتی وقتیچمدونش رو به کسی داد و به داخل هواپیما رفت. اینبار نگاه دقیق تری به هواپیما انداخت و در قسمت انتهایی اون تختی برای دراز کشیدن پیداکرد. چیزی که خیلی زودتر از اونکه افکارش به شکارش‌ بیان با دست های نامریی‌ای به خواب ارومی کشیده شد.

*

با حس لمس دستی روی پوست گردنش تکونی خورد اما خسته‌تر از اون‌ بود که بتونه چشماش رو باز کنه. لمسی که روی پوستش بود روی خط فکشحرکت کرد و روی جایی که گردش به تنه اش وصل میشد رفت و بعد به سمت موهایی که روی چونش بودن حرکت کردن.

لمس های داغ و نا اشنایی که حس قوی ای بهش منتقل میکردن و قلبش رو به تپش مینداختن. اون‌ انگشت به سمت لبش رفت و لب پایینش روفاصله دادن و بعد رهاش کردن و صدای هوف کشیدنی که در نزدیکی هری شنیده میشد.

" هری؟ "

صدای مرد به گوش هری رسید و به ارومی بین چشماش رو باز کرد و به لویی نگاه کرد که لبه ی تخت نشسته بود.

"ببخشید که بیدارت میکنم اما باید موقع تیک‌اف بشینی."

به ارومی گفت اما مغز هری درگیر لمس سوزانی بود که رد اون رو روی پوستش احساس میکرد. سرش رو بالا اورد و نگاهش گیر تیله های ابیرنگی شد که به عمق وجودش نفوذ میکردن. چشماش رو به سختی باز نگه میداشت و برای بلند شدن، زیادی خسته بود.

"من فقط خسته بودم‌."

لویی موهایی که جلوی چشم های پسر بودن رو به آرومی کنار زد و غمگین لبخند زد. "خیلی ضعیف به نظر میرسی."

به هری ای گفت که به سختی روی تخت نشست و پاهاش رو توی شکمش جمع کرد.

"بدتر از اینم بودم..."

به ارومی گفت اما صداش به گوش مرد رسید. تار مویی که با لویی سر لجبازی داشتن رو دوباره پشت گوشش زد و هری بود که زیر هر لمس مردقلبش به پرواز در می اومد. نمیدونست اون لمس ها چه فرقی داشتن اما هرچی که بود هری نیازمند اون‌ ارامشی بود که از نوک‌انگشت های لوییبهش تزریق میشد.

"خب ازونجایی که توی این ساعت صبح نتونستم مهمانداری رو در عرض نیم ساعت پیدا کنم میتونم بهت نشون بدم از کجا میتونی چیزی برایخوردن پیدا کنی."

خودمونی گفت و هری خندید.

"بعد از تیک اف به کابین خلبان بیا. میخوام چیزی رو بهت نشون بدم."

گفت و هری لبخند زد. تصویر زیبایی که هرگز از ذهن لویی خارج نشد. لویی به سمت کابین رفت و هری هم به سمت صندلی رفت و کمربندش روبست. به ساعتش نگاه کرد و به این فکر کرد که فقط نیم ساعت خوابیده اما همین مقدار کم هم خیلی انرژی به بدنش برگردونده. افکاری که درنهایت به سمت لمس های لویی روی پوستش ختم شده بود. لبهاش رو توی دهنش کشید و به اون مردی فکر کرد که همون لبها رو لمس کرده بود.

ممکن بود اون مرد هم مثل هری، مشتاق چشیدن طعم لبهای دیگری باشه؟

بعد از اینکه تونست کمربندش رو باز کنه از جاش بلند شد و به دنبال یخچالی گشت تا باهاش بتونه صدای شکمش رو خاموش کنه اما هیچ اثریاز چیزی برای خوردن نبود. کنجکاو به سمت کابین رفت. نمیتونست انکار کنه که رنگ‌ کرمی و نرمی که توی کل فضا بود حس خوبی بهش می‌داد. به دری رسید که روش 'وارد نشوید' به چشم میخورد اما هری چشماش رو چرخوند و دستیگره رو فشار داد و داخل کابین خلبان رفت. اولین بارنبود که این داخل رو میدید اما تا به حال در حال پرواز به اینجا نیومده بود و تصویر ابر های نارنجی رنگی که در زمان طلوع رنگ گرفته بودن،بی‌نظیر بودن. اون ها بالای دشتی از پنبه های سایه خورده به رنگ نارنجی حرکت میکردن و نوری از خورشید روی قسمتی از صورت مرد تابیدهبود.

لویی با حس صدای قدم های هری گوشی شو خارج کرد و به طرف پسر زیبایی برگشت که توی پیراهنش نرم‌تر از هر وقت دیگه به نظر میرسید. خیلی وقت بود که هواپیما روی اتوپایلت بود پس نگرانی خاصی نداشت و فقط صندلیشو به عقب کشید و به طرف هری برگشت. دستش رو برایپسر دراز کرد و به لبخند زیباش خیره شد.

"این... این خیلی قشنگه."

گفت و به پشتی صندلی کمک‌خلبان تکیه داد و موهاش رو پشت گوشش زد. ارامش این مکان، چیزی بود که هری طعمی ازش نچشیده بود و در یکلحظه به یاد همه ی اتفاق هایی افتاد که در روز گذشته پشت سر گذاشته بود. خسته بود و این خستگی هیچ ربطی به کم‌خوابی نداشت تا بااستراحت از بین بره. تصویر زیبای روبه‌روش رنگ باخت و جز سفید و خاکستری هیچ چیزی نبود. همون دلتنگی و بی‌پناهی احاطه‌اش کرد ولبهاش رو به دندون گرفت.

اما لویی متوجه خشکیدن گل لبخند پسر جوان شد و به سمتش رفت و دست‌هاش رو دو طرف پهلوهاش گذاشت و صدایی که زیر گوش پسر پیچیدحالش رو دگرگون کرد.

"چه چیزی باعث میشه خودت رو از لذت بردن‌ از لحظه محروم کنی؟"

به آرومی گفت و صدای نازکش نفس هری رو توی سینش حبس کرد. دست های مرد پهلوهاش رو نوازش کردن و بوسه ی ارومی پشت گردنشگذاشتن. پسری که با لمس های غریبه نااشنا بود، حالا نمیتونست باید توی لذت اونها غرق بشه یا باید باز هم از چیزی که قلبش میخواد، فرار کنه.

شاید لمس های مرد چیزی بودن که باعث میشدن هری کمتر فکر کنه.

"اینقدر پشت نقاب ها قایم شدم که خودم رو گم کردم."

هری به طرفش برگشت و با لبخند تلخی گفت و سرش رو پایین انداخت. چیزی که به شونه های مرد بزرگتر خوردن و اون دستاشو دور بدن پسرپیچید. بوی عطر مرد توی بینیش پیچید و ارامش نسبی ای رو توی دلش به جریان داد.

"اما من توی شلوغی مهمونی از بالکن به اسمون نگاه کردم و دوتا ماه در حال درخشیدن دیدم. یکی از اونها کسی بود که من به دور از همه ینقاب ها دیدمش."

خیره به نگاه سبز پسر گفت و هری به آبی های درخشان مردی نگاه کرد که با تیله های اقیانوسیش تک تک شک های پسر رو از بین برد. اما کاشلویی میدونست که هری تنها در کنار اون میتونست نقابشو کنار بزنه و کسی باشه که کمتر مثل یک رباته و بیشتر احساس زنده بودن میکنه. هریهم میدونست.

اینجا، بین این بازوها، میدانی قدرتمند از حس های مثبتی بود که اون مرد به قلبش میداد و باعث میشد کمتر احساس افتضاح بودن داشته باشه. و شاید کمی خودش باشه.

"من فقط میخواستم قبل مردن، کمی زندگی کنم."

لویی درد توی صدای پسر رو شنید و سرش رو توی گردنش فرو برد و نفس عمیقی از بوی شیرینش کشید و لب زد :"خودت رو از بند ها آزاد کن."

با تن صدای فریبنده اش گفت و هری حس میکرد هیچ دفاعی نداره. شاید حق با لمس های لویی بودن. هری چیزی رو که روبه روش بود رومیخواست تا باهاش کمی احساس زنده بودن کنه. بدنش توی بازوهای قوی لویی کوچیک به نظر میرسید و از صداهای توی سرش خسته بود. صداهایی که میگفتن که همه ی این حس ها اشتباهن. این پرواز اشتباهه. فرار کردن از پدرش اشتباهه. لذت بردن از لمس های این غریبه اشتباهه. غریبه ای که آشناترین لمس هارو روی قلبش به جا گذاشته بود. اما حس لب های لویی روی گردنش کلیدی بودن که همه ی اون صداهارو خاموشکردن.

لبهایی که به ارومی زیر گوشش رو بوسیدن و وقتی نگاه هری باز به چشم های ابیش قفل شد لرزیدن قلبش رو احساس کرد. لویی به پسری نگاهکرد که به طور واضحی در جدال با قلب و مغزش بود و نمیخواست چیزی که لایقشه رو قبول کنه. لبخند زیبایی که پر از شیفتگی بود رو به صورتهری هدیه داد و نگاه خیره ای به چشمهای زیباش‌ انداخت.

مهم نبود که اون‌ هواپیما در حال حرکته. لمس هرچیزی یک دروغ بود وقتی که لبهای مرد روی مال هری لغزیدن و اون برای یک بار قدرت لمس هارودرک کرد. لبهای لویی به طرفش خم شدن و به بعد طعم لبهایی بودن که هری برای چشیدنشون بینهایت مشتاق بود. دست های هری کمی نامطمئنبودن اما بین موهای فندقی مرد فرو رفتن. زبانش رو روی لب پایینی لویی کشید و جدال زیبایی که بین‌ دهانشون شکل گرفت چیزی بود که هری روهر لحظه تشنه تر میکرد‌.

نمیدونست اخرین باری که لمس شده بود کی بود، اما اینبار انگار برای لمس های اون خلبان فریبنده، زیادی مشتاق بود. دستش رو روی گونه هایپسر گذاشت و با زبانش جای جای دهان پسر رو مزه کرد و از حس شیرینش هومی کشید. بوسه ای که به سرعت کثیف شده بود و هیچ نمیدونستقراره تا کجا ادامه پیدا کنه، چون اخرین چیزی که میخواست‌ اسیب زدن به اون پسر بود.

عقب کشید و به هری نگاه کرد و توی صورتش دنبال علامتی برای ادامه دادن بود که هری جلوتر اومد و دستاش رو دو طرف صورتش گذاشت وبوسه ی شلخته ی دیگه ای رو‌ شروع کرد و لویی، چراغ سبزش رو دید.

دیگه وقتی رو تلف نکرد و دست هاش زیر باسنش رفتن تا بالا بکشنش و هری راحت از قبل بتونه به بوسیدنش مشغول بشه. باسنش رو چلوند و بهناله ی خفیف پسر گوش سپرد و قدم هاش به سمت اتاقکی که هری اخیرا توش خوابیده بودن رفتن. وقتی روش نشست دستاشو دور گردن‌ لوییانداخت و موهاش رو از صورتش کنار زد و از لبهاش فاصله گرفت.

نفس نفس زد و شیرین بین ملافه ها خندید. گونه هایی که از شرم صورتی رنگ شده بودن. لبهایی که سرختر از قبل به نظر میرسیدن و هنوز هم بهخاطر تر بودن میدرخشیدن. فاصله ای که بینشون بوجود اومده بود، موهایی که شلخته دورش ریخته بود. در اخر سبز هایی فریبنده که شیطنتزیبایی رو قایم کرده بودن، دل مرد رو به لرزه انداخت و نگاهش تشنه‌اش رو به سمت گردنش برد.

پوست گردن حساس پسر رو به دندون گرفت و ترقوه های تیزش رو مکید. هری اهی کشید و گردنش رو به سمتی خم کرد تا فضای بیشتری به مردبده و به موهاش چنگ زد. طرح های زیبایی روی گردن پسر بوجود اورد و روی هرکدوم رو به ارومی بوسید و کمی ازش فاصله گرفت و با نگاهنافذش به قیافه ی آشفتش خیره شد.

"پسر خوشگل."

با نیشخندی گفت و کتش رو دراورد گوشه ی تخت انداخت و هری دستش رو از روی پیراهن روی سینه های مرد کشید و لبهاش رو به دندون گرفت‌. عضلات مرد زیر دستش منقبض شدن و بیقرار ترش کردن :" لطفا لویی..."

اما هری حتی نمیدونست که داره برای چی التماس میکنه. لویی پهلوهاش رو به بازی گرفت و دستش به سمت پیراهن پسر رفت. هری با عجله درحال دراوردن بود و به سختی با دکمه های زیاد سر و کله میزد و لویی به عجله اش نیشخند زد و توی باز کردنشون کمکش کرد.

"هیییشش عجله نداشته باش... دارمت."

درحالی که پیراهن رو از تنش در میاورد گفت و از روی پهلوهاش گرفت و مثل جسمی ارزشمند روی تخت گذاشتش، لبهاش رو بوسید و مشغول بازکردن دکمه های پیراهن سفید رنگ خودش شد. هری به عضله های شکمش و تتو هاش نگاه کرد و انگشتش رو روشون کشید بهشون بوسه زد و بادندون های خرگوشیش نیپل های مرد رو به دندون کشید و اه مردونه ای از گلوش خارج شد. اونهارو بین دندوناش میگرفت و گاهی میکشیدنشون وبا دیگری بین انگشتاش بازی میکرد. اونها کاملا زیر زبونش برامده شدن و لویی اون پسر رو از خودش دور کرد.

پوست سفید هری برای مرد فریبنده تر بودن پس روی تخت خوابوندش و ردی از بوسه های خیس از گردن تا بین سینه های پسر کشید و به تکونخوردنش زیر لمساش خیره شد. نیپل راستشو توی دستش گرفت و مشغول مکیدن دیگری شد. ناله ی تقریبا بلندی از دهان هری خارج شد که لوییرو تشویق به ادامه دادن کارش کرد و به قوس زیبای کمرش خیره شد. هری ناخن هاشو توی کتف لویی فرو برد و بی اختیار اسمش رو ناله کرد. توی اون لحظه چیزی زیبا تر از حساس بودن نیپل های پسر برای لویی به نظر نمی‌اومد و اگر میخواست میتونست فقط با لمس کردن اونها پسر روبه لبه برسونه.

هری سفت‌ شدنش رو احساس میکرد و شلوارش لحظه به لحظه تنگ تر میشد، اما این به نظر چیزی بود که تازه درحال شروع شدن بود. انگشتهای گرم لویی به سمت دکمه های شلوارش رفتن و نوک انگشت هاش روی پوست زیر شکمش کشیده شدن و هری بی اختیار خندید و دستش روجلوی صورتش گذاشت. 

" لویی !!"

هری با خنده گفت و پاهاش رو توی شکمش جمع کرد. کی فکرش رو میکرد اون پسر زیر لمس ها قلقلکش بیاد؟ با دیدن شیرینی پسر روبه‌روشلبخند زد و دستاش رو از جلوی صورتش کنار زد و به صورت زیباش خیره شد و یه بوسه سریع روی لبهاش کاشت.

بوسه ای که چندبار تکرار شد و بعد به بوسه ای شلخته تبدیل شد. بوسیدن کاری بود که لویی میتونست ساعت ها با اون انجامش بده و ازشخسته نشه. پس بدون‌ اینکه بوسه رو قطع کنه دستاش رو پایین برد و انگشتای ازاردهنده اش رو روی برامدگی پسر کشید.

هری یک کتاب باز بود و لویی به راحتی هی چیزی رو از رفتارش و واکنش بدنش میخوند. جوری که با هر لمس میلرزید و نفسش منقطع میشد ومعنای جدیدی به کلمه زیبایی میداد.

دست های مرد بزرگتر با دکمه ی شلوار پسر ور رفتن. هری دستش روی عضله های سفت شکمش حرکت داد و بی اختیار کمی خودش رو بالاکشید و به دستای پسر مالید. اون به لویی نیاز داشت و این رفتار لویی فقط بیشتر دیوونش میکرد.

لویی بوسه رو قطع کرد و مچ پای هری رو به سمت لبه ی تخت کشید و روی زمین گذاشت و جلوی پاهای زانو زد. هری میتونست چی در انتظارشهو همین‌ تشنه ترش میکرد. لویی شلوارش رو بیرون کشید و از روی باکسری که کمی با پریکام خیس بود، بوسه ای روی دیک پسر گذاشت.

زلزله، چیزی بود که هری توی بدنش احساس کرد و پشت‌ دستش رو بین دندوناش گرفت و به مردی نگاه کرد که بین پاهاش نشسته بود. لویی لبه یباکسرش رو گرفت و پایین کشید و دیک پسر رو توی دستش گرفت. هری به ارومی پرید و سرش رو با شدت به تخت فشار‌داد. مرد بوسه ی ارومیروی کلاهکش گذاشت و به هری نگاه کرد که پشت دستش رو به دندون گرفته بود و با بیشترین فشار صداهاش رو خفه میکرد.

"دستت رو بردار هری"

دستوری گفت و پسر چاره ای جز اطاعت کردن هرچیزی که با اون‌ لحن گفته میشد رو نداشت. زبونش رو روی شکافش کشید و لبهاش رو دورشحلقه کرد و با هر ضربه مقدار بیشتریش رو داخل دهانش کشید و ثانیه بعد هری بود که بدنش رو از زمین فاصله داده بود و بی‌اختیار ناله می‌کرد. لویی زبونش رو با هر حرکت سرش، روی طولش میکشید و جوری انجامش میداد که هری چاره ای جز ناله کردن و وول خوردن نداشت. دستای مردبالز هاش رو نوازش میکردنش و لب هاش به سرعت در طولش حرکت میکردن. اما این تا جایی ادامه داشت که حس کرد پسر نمیتونه فقط تحملشکنه و هق زد.

" خدایااا ..."

هری گفت و سرش رو خسته به تخت کوبوند و با گونه های سرخش به سمت لویی رفت که روی تنه اش بالا اومده بود‌. اشکی که حتی هری متوجهشنشده بود رو به نرمی بوسید و به نفس نفس زدنش خیره شد.

"تا اینکه خدا نجاتت بده."

لویی گفت و هری به کلافه خندید و لویی قسم میخورد هیچکدوم‌ از اینها به قصد خاصی نیستن و زیبایی خالص اون پسرن.

لویی با علاقه ی خاصی لبهاش رو هنگامی که شلوارش رو در میاورد بوسید و از کشوی کنار تخت لوب و کاندومی بیرون ‌اورد. به پسری نگاه کردکه لبهاش رو بین دندوناش گرفته بود و به دیک بزرگش خیره شده بود. پسری که دیگه هیچ اهمیتی به هیچی جز حس کردن اون مرد جلوی چشماشنمیدید. 

چشمای هری تیره تر از هر وقت دیگه بودن اما اندکی از درخشش کم‌ نشده بود. دستش رو دور گردن لویی گذاشت و به سمت تاج تخت هلش دادو پاهاش رو دو طرفش گذاشت. دستاش توی موهای نرمش حرکت کردن و دیک لویی بین شکاف باسنش قرار گرفتن و با صدای بلندی مشغولبوسیدنش شد. تکون خوردن باسن هری روی دیکش هیچ کمکی به وضعیتش نمیکرد.

مردی که دستاش رو روی باسنش گذاشت و تا جایی که میتونست بین چنگ هاش فشارش داد و اسپنک محکمی روش زد. هری سرش رو تویگردن مرد گذاشت و کنار گوشش هیس کشید.

بار دیگه به همون لپ ضربه محکم‌تری زد و هری ناچارا ناله کرد و خودش رو به دیک مرد مالید تا شاید لمس بیشتری نصیبش بشه. اونها تا جاییادامه پیدا کردن که پوستش رو به سوختن رفت اما هری به طرز واضحی از اسپنک شدنش لذت میبرد. دستای مرد که حالا پوست حساس شدش رومیمالیدن، دیوونش میکردن. لویی از حس فشاری که هری به دیکش میاورد ناله کرد و سر پسر رو برای بوسه ی کوتاهی بالا اورد. به چشم هاشنگاه کرد و باز هم خش توی صداش هری رو از بنیه سست کرد.

"پشت به من همینطور باش."

هورمون های هری وقتی برای تعجب براش نذاشتن و زانوهاش بودن که به راحتی دو طرف بدن لویی قرار گرفتن. به دیک لویی نگاه کرد و بین‌دستاش گرفتش و بدون‌ اینکه منتظر مرد بمونه دستش رو در طولش حرکت داد. سرش رو به سمتش برد و زبونش رو روی شکافش کشید و چند باربا زبونش بهش ضربه زد. روی مرد خم شده بود و سوراخش دقیقا جلو لویی قرار گرفته بود. لپ سمت راستش سرخ شده بود و رد دست های مرد بهسادگی مشخص بود. روی اون رو به ارومی بوسید و پایین تنه پسر رو به سمت خودش کشید. ناله ای از بین‌ لبهاش بیرون‌ اومد وقتی که کل دیکشتوی دهن هری کشیده شد‌‌.

هری بی توجه ساک میزد و وجهه ای از خودش رو نشون مرد نشون میداد که انگار فقط توی تخت نمایان میشد. دستش رو دراز کرد و تیوب لوب روباز کرد و به سرعت مقداری شو روی رینگ پسر ریخت و یکی از انگشت هاش رو به ارومی واردش کرد. هری با حس انگشت های لویی باسنش روتکون داد و از اصطکاک دیکش با بدن داغ لویی خفه ناله کرد و با سر و صدای بیشتری به ساک زدن ادامه داد. لویی انگشت دومش رو اضافهکرد و صورت هری کمی از درد جمع شد و برای نفس کشیدن دیک مرد رو بیرون‌ اورد و به بوسیدن سرش کفایت کرد.

" فاک هری..."

لویی از حس خنکی که یکهو بهش وارد شد هیس کشید و کلافه گفت. انگشتش رو عمیق تر وارد پسر کرد و بهش حالت رفت و برگشتی داد. هری بااین‌ درد اشنا بود و برای چشیدن طعم‌ لذتش بیقرار. لویی انگشت سومش رو اضافه کرد و حرکتش داد و به صدای ناله های پسر نزدیک خودشگوش داد. بین انگشتاش فاصله داد و با باز کردن لبه هاش اونو برای دیکش اماده میکرد.

پسر کوچیکتر دستش رو روی دیک لویی حرکت‌ داد وفتی که متوجه شد به دهانش برای نفس کشیدن های عمیقی نیاز داره. لویی به انگشتاشقوس داد و به هری نگاه کرد که به بدنش پیچ و تاپ داد و گردنش رو به عقب انداخت و نفس نفس زد، جوری که انگار تونسته بود پروستات پسرشرو لمس کنه.

"لــو..لویـــی همونجا لطفا!!!"

هری‌ لذتی توی استخوان‌‌هاش احساس میکرد که تابحال به این وضع نچشیده بود.‌ حرکت دستش برای لحظه ای از دیک پسر جدا نشدن وناخناش توی رانش فرو میرفتن. یکی از دستای لویی رانش رو گرفته بود و ثابت نگهش میداشت و انگشتای دیگش به ظالمانه‌ترین شکل ممکنپروستاتش رو لمس میکردن و هری هق زد. کاملا روی لبه بود و اگر لویی ادامه میداد به اوج میرسید. حرکت دست هری سست شده بودن و لوییقسم‌خورد که دیگه نمیتونه تحمل کنه. وقتی که انگشتاش رو بیرون کشید، هری از حس خالی شدن هیس کشید و کنار لویی روی تخت افتاد و نفسنفس زد.

اون مقدار کمی لمس نیاز داشت. موهاش به صورتش چسبیده بودن و فقط لویی میتونست ببینه چقدر اماده ی به فاک رفتن بوده.

لویی نیشخند زد و کاندوم‌ رو روی خودش کشید و به هری نگاه کرد که منتظر نگاهش میکرد. دستش رو زیر چونه ی پسر زد و سرش رو بالا اورد وبه چشم های سبز براقش خیره شد که با نم اشک زیباتر به نظر میرسیدن. 

" چرا فکر کردی میذارم به همین زودی بیای؟ پسر خوبی باش و بگو دوست‌ داری چطور انجامش بدیم؟"

با تاریک‌ ترین صداش گفت و انگشتش رو روی لبهای پسر کشید. هری خیس انگشتش رو بوسید و چهره ی سکسی ای از خودش رو به مرد نشونداد. روی زانوهاش بلند شد و پاهاش رو دو طرف بدن لویی گذاشت و زبونش رو روی لب مرد کشید.

" اینجوری ..."

برای یک لحظه ارتباط چشمیشو قطع نکرد وقتی دیک لویی رو با دستاش روی رینگش تنظیم کرد و به ارومی وارد خودش کرد و نفسش رو بیرونفرستاد. لویی بی اختیار از تنگی دورش ناله کرد و پهلوهای پسر رو گرفت تا توی حرکات کمکش کنه. هری به کمک زانوهاش که روی تخت بودنحرکت کرد و دستاشو روی شونه های لویی گذاشت. اسپنک محکمی روی باسن سوزناک پسر زد و به پریدن بدنش خیره شد و با کمک کردنشسرعت بیشتری به ضرباتش داد. به سریع ترین حالتی که ازش بر میومد سواری میکرد و صداش توی کل هواپیمای در حال پرواز پر شده بود.

با هر ضربه دیک خودش به شکمش برخورد میکرد و انگشت هاش نیپلش رو لمس میکردن. لویی پهلوهاش رو گرفته بود و وقتی بدنش تمام انرژیشواز دست داد به حرکت دادنش ادامه داد و ناله کرد.

"تمومش نکن... لویی، لویی، لویییی لطفا همینجوریییی اره."

دیگه ناله کردن پسر دست خودش نبودن وقتی لویی روی تخت گذاشت و پاش رو توی شکمش جمع کرد و توی زاویه جدیدی کنترل ضربه هاروبه‌دست گرفت. ضربه هایی که مستقیم به پروستاتش میخوردن و هوش از سر پسر میبردن. ناله هایی که به هق تبدیل شده بودن و جملاتی که دیگههیچ‌معنی ای نمیدادن و فقط بی هوا از بین‌ لباش خارج میشدن. ضربه های کوتاه و سریع مرد به عمیق و اروم ختم شدن و لویی میتونست لرزیدنپاهای پسر رو به ارومی حس کنه پس فقط دستاشو به سمت دیک پسر برد و با هندجاب دادن ارگاسم پسر رو سریع تر کرد. هری با صدا زدنلویی به اوجش رسید و کامش ملافه ها و سینش رو کثیف کردن.

رینگ هری تنگ تر شده بود و لویی به ضربه زدن ادامه داد و به چشم های پسر خیره شد و با جمع شدن انگشت های پاش به اوج‌ رسید و هری ازحس گرمیش خسته ناله کرد. لویی به ارومی ازش خارج شد.

روی باسنش رو بوسید و کاندوم رو گره زد. خودش رو کنار هری روی تخت پرت کرد و چند دقیقه ای برای پایین اومدن‌ از اوجش نیاز داشت. چنددقیقه ای که به سقف سفید خیره شد و به سختی حتی میتونست بدنش رو تکون بده.

به هری‌ نگاه کرد که شکمش رو با دستمال کاغذی که روی نایت استند بود تمیز کرد و نگاهش رو به لویی انداخت. هری نامطمئن بود. نمیدونستحالا این چه معنایی داره اما دست های لویی باز شدن و پسر کوچیکتر با لبخندی خودش رو بین اغوش لویی قایم کرد. نفس عمیقی کشید و لوییبوسه ای روی موهاش گذاشت و با تره های موهاش برای مدتی تا اروم‌ شدنش بازی کرد‌.

کی متوجه عمق بی‌پناهی این پسر نمیشد؟ چون جوری خودش رو بین بازوهای لویی قایم کرده بود انگار که اونجا تنها جاییه که میتونه زندگی رواحساس بکنه. تنها جایی که میتونه نقابش رو کنار بزنه و زخم هاشو بدون احساس شرم به نمایش بذاره.

"مرسی لویی."

هری گفت و از زیر چشم نگاهی بهش انداخت و خندید و روی پیشونیش رو بوسید. حتی فکرش رو هم‌ نمیکرد که بتونه با اون مرد مرموز همچینسکس فوق‌العاده ای داشته باشه.

لویی :"فکرش رو نمیکردم فرشته ی من، همچین شیطانی توی تخت باشه."

شوخی کرد و هری صورتش رو توی سینش قایم کرد و خندید اما به سرعت لبخندش از بین رفت. انگار تازه میتونست واقعیت رو ببینه و بهموضوعی فکر کنه که تا قبل این بهش اهمیتی نمیداد.

"حالا میخوای چیکار کنی‌؟"

لویی پرسید و هری بدون هیچ حسی به گوشه ی تخت نگاه کرد‌. پدرش هنوز کیلومتر ها فاصله داشت و قرار نبود حتی برای سالگرد مادرش ازکارش دست بکشه، جوری که انگار خیلی وقته احساساتش رو برای اون زن از دست داده.

"برم خونه، دوش بگیرم و لباسم رو عوض کنم و شاید مادرم رو از روی سنگ سرد بغل کنم."

سوز زمستان راهش رو از صدای پسر به گوش لویی رسوند و اون تونست باز هم اثری از درد هایی رو ببینه که باید از روی شونه های پسر کنارزده میشدن و اینبار اون برای اینکار مشتاق به نظر میرسید‌. نمیتونست انکار کنه که چطور جذب چند وجهه ی متفاوت پسر شده و برای کشفاونها داوطلب میشه.

اما اون مرد نمیدونست که چقدر زندگی هری پیچیده بود.

"من میتونم همراهت بیام؟"

پرسید و هری نگاه نامطمئنی بهش انداخت و ازش فاصله گرفت و روی لبه ی تخت نشست و با درد کمی که داشت، باکسرش رو پوشید و ایستاد تاشلوارش رو بپوشه.

اون به طور واضحی از لویی خوشش میومد. جوری که مراقبش بود، قصاوتش نمیکرد، بهش فرصت میداد، در کنارش بود، مجبورش به کارینمیکرد و باعث میشد هری فقط کمی، کمتر از خودش متنفر باشه.

کلافه دستی توی موهاش کشید و "نمیدونم" ای گفت و شلوارش رو پوشید.

" هری ..."

هری به طرفش برگشت. بی‌پناهی توی صورت پسر فریاد میزد اما همه ی حصار هایی که بین اون دو نفر بودن به سادگی خودشون رو نشون دادنو اینبار لویی با همه ی بی نظیر بودنش برای هری خیلی دور از دسترس به نظر میرسید.

میتونست دستش رو دراز کنه و لمسش کنه، اما خارج از این هواپیما اونها هیچی نبودن.

"فکر میکنی من‌اینو نمیخوام؟ لویی من رو ببین! من چطور میتونم‌ تنها کسی که میتونه نقاب هام رو کنار بزنه رو نخوام؟ اما این جواب نمیده. خودتمیدونی که جواب نمیده‌..."

هری سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون داد و به گوشه ی اتاق خیره شد. مرد بزرگتر دستی روی صورتش کشید و از جاش بلند شد و لباسش رو تویسکوت پوشید. دکمه های کتش رو بست و سکوتی که برای هری بدتر از مرگ گذشت. نگاه اخر مرد به صورت هری افتاد و کسی که بدون کلمه ایبه سمت کابین خلبان رفت.

*

از پله های هواپیما پایین اومد و دستش رو توی جیبش گذاشت و به اسمونی نگاه کرد که انگار قرار بود به هوای پسر، باریدن بگیرن. هری ایستادو سرش رو پایین انداخت. خلبان چمدانش رو کنارش گذاشت و به کفش های پسر خیره شد.

"متاسفم که پروازت خدمه نداشت و نشد بهترین شرایط فراهم کرد. امیدوارم تونسته باشم سفر خوبی رو فراهم کنم."

صدای مرد زیر گوشش پیچید و بغض بدی به گلوش چنگ زد. سهم اون پسر از همه ی خوشی ها همینقدر بود؟

" لویی ..."

با بغض آشکاری گفت و مرد دستی کلافه روی صورتش کشید و به پاهاش نگاه کرد صدای مرد زیر گوشش پیچید :" ما باز هم همدیکه رو میبینیم،مطمئن باش. پس به امید دیدار زیبای من."

هری قدمی به جلو برداشت و اینبار برای حلقه کردن دستاش دور بدن لویی لحظه ای صبر نکرد‌. سری که روی سینه ی مرد قرار گرفتن و لویی همبیشترین لذت و ازش برد. مهم نبود که قلبش در حال فروپاشی بود. اینبار شاید چیزی بود که میتونست براش بجنگه. چیزی بود که منتظرش باشه. کسی باشه که منتظرش باشه. 

صدای مرد بار دیگه به گوش هری رسیدن و بوسه ای که روی سر پسر کاشته شدن.

"به امید دیدار زیبای من."

*

به لبه ی بالکن تکیه داد و دکمه ی زیر گردنش و چندتا پایین تر از اونها رو باز کرد. احساس خفگی میکرد و سیگار هایی که اون مرد ها تویمهمونی می‌کشیدن کمکی بهش نمیکرد. نور ماه قسمتی از صورتش رو روشن کرده بودن. باد خنکی موهای کمی بلندش رو تکون دادن و قطره هایعرق روی پوستش خنک شدن. چشم هاش رو بست و از حس لمسی روی کمرش کمی پرید و چشماش به سرعت باز شدن. اما صدایی که زیرگوشش پیچید، چیزی بود که چند ماه بود فقط توی خواب و رویا میدیدش.

"و فقط گروه کمی هستن که سکوت شب رو به شلوغی اون ترجیح میدن."

نفسش توی سینش حبس شد و با کمال ناباوری به سمت لویی برگشت. کسی که توی کت و شلوار مشکی رنگش بی‌نهایت زیبا به نظر میرسید. لبخندش جلوه ی جدیدی به مردانگیش میداد و چشم هاش از دیدن پسر زیباش میدرخشید و صدایی که اینبار اشنا بودن.

"سلام هری."


End file.
